


coyotes

by boyvidae



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Sex, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvidae/pseuds/boyvidae
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	coyotes

The coyotes were loud, keeping Waverly awake as she stared at her ceiling. They must have been hunting something. She felt a twinge of sympathy for whatever it was that would be eaten by the end of it all, but she supposed coyotes had to eat as well.

She rolled over, mashing her pillow over her exposed ear to try to drown out the sound. It seemed like they were right on the homestead, a yipping cacophony that drowned out all other sounds. 

A chill ran over Waverly, and she rolled back over, thinking the old latch on her window had come loose again.

She froze, partway out of bed, taking in the hulking shape that was pulling its way through her open window. A gust of cold, winter air billowed past it, causing goosebumps to appear up and down her arms. She could make out a heavy head with a long snout, and well-defined, furry arms. For a moment, and because Purgatory was weird enough, she thought the coyotes had managed to claw their way into her bedroom.

But this was much, much bigger than a coyote, proven by how it struggled through the opening. It gave Waverly enough time to reach under her bed for the shotgun stowed away, and level it at the beast.

“Don’t move a muscle!” She shouted, taking her first step onto the cold floor. The beast slumped into her room, and turned to look at her, panting breaths fogging up thanks to the open window. “I don’t know who you think you are, but…” She could feel the gun shaking in her hands as she took in the creature. 

It looked like a werewolf, obviously. Humanoid, but covered in red-brown fur and a wolf-like head. It had gleaming yellow eyes that seemed fixed on her, watching her every movement. But it obeyed her, not moving from its spot on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded, thrusting the gun forward a bit as a threat. The beast didn’t flinch. “If you don’t answer, I’ll shoot.” Did she need silver bullets? Garlic? She had heard of using wolfsbane, naturally, but it was the middle of winter. “Or, wait.  _ Can _ you answer?” She wasn’t sure how feral a werewolf  _ was _ when in transformation.

It didn’t respond, but began to rise to a squat, and inched forward, closer to her. It let out a soft whine. Its eyes seemed less intense and animalistic, and even seemed rounder in the moonlight filtering through the window. It could actually be cute, if Waverly hadn’t watched it tear its way into her room.

It reached up with a human-like paw and slowly lowered the barrel of the gun so it was pointing to the floor. Waverly’s heart thumped. It seemed to understand the implications, so that was a plus in the “more human than feral” category.

Then, it pressed its cold nose into her hand, nuzzling her until she released the gun and placed her hand on top of its head.

“Aw. You’re like, a sweet werewolf.” She murmured, beginning to pet the beast. It tilted its head appreciatively, then flinched and withdrew, holding its side. Waverly set the gun on her bed and crouched down. “Are you hurt?” She asked, taking its arms and pulling it away.

She could see drips of blood fall from the wound on its side. It didn’t seem life-threatening, but it had to be painful.

“Were you the thing those coyotes were after?” She wondered. The werewolf didn’t respond, but wrapped a furry hand around her elbow and gave her a little pull. She gasped in fear, but quickly reeled herself in. It didn’t seem aggressive after all. In fact, she wondered if it came here for help.

She told the beast to stay where it was. Luckily for it, Wynonna wasn’t at the homestead that night. She didn’t think she could get away with this otherwise. Or, god forbid Nicole had been here. She wouldn’t have hesitated to shoot the already-wounded creature if it meant protecting Waverly.

The thought gave her a warm feeling in her gut, but she pushed it away to focus on the task at hand.

She grabbed up the medkit and returned to her room, where the werewolf had obediently remained. Against her better judgement, she got it to stretch out in her bed. It took much coaxing, and she was going to have to wash her bedsheets pretty much right away. But it gave her the best access to the wound.

With the lights on, she could appreciate how beautiful the creature was. It was well-muscled, and its fur was more ginger than brown. She rarely saw a red-headed werewolf in depictions, she thought with a small smirk. It looked away as she began to stitch the gash across its abdomen, lips pulled back like a grimace.

“Are you squeamish?” She teased. It didn’t answer, but to her surprise, its tail began to wag.

Once she was finished stitching up the wound, she dabbed it with alcohol, but debated trying to cover it with gauze. She was pretty sure she was supposed to shave the wound anyway, but she wasn’t about to try that, not on an animal twice her size, and-

While she was thinking, she noticed the beast had propped itself up and was looking back at her with those same eyes. She recognized the look in them now, in the light of her bedroom. It was a kind of adoration. Its tail continued to wag as it looked at her, ears slightly back.

Waverly felt a little self-conscious. Did werewolves have a similar pact as dragons? Save their life and they’re indebted to you? 

It shifted to sit up a bit, touching the gash and brushing its fur back to get a good look. Then it leaned forward and nuzzled under Waverly’s chin.

She froze, mostly out of surprise, putting a hand on its shoulder as it showed its appreciation for her help. That’s what she assumed it was doing, anyway.

It wrapped one strong arm around her, and Waverly felt heat rush to her face. She was still a little nervous to be around such a powerful animal, but it seemed more friendly than anything. She still wasn’t sure why it had made the effort to crawl up to her window just for help. She supposed that they were a ways out of town, maybe it knew it was the best place to go?

“Okay, okay. I don’t mean to be rude, but- You seem in fine shape now. Maybe you should head back out? And- stay away from coyotes?” Waverly eased the beast off of her with barely any strength. It seemed eager to please, but at the suggestion of it leaving, it let its ears droop and gave Waverly actual puppy-dog eyes. Or, she supposed, werewolf-y eyes.

“Well- you can’t exactly stay! We kind of have a strict no pets policy. Wynonna barely lets Nicole stay!” At her name, the werewolf perked up and surged forward, pressing their foreheads together and staring deep into Waverly’s eyes. She froze again, her heart thumping uncontrollably.

“N… Nicole?” She said again, experimentally. She could still see the adoration in the creature’s eyes, completely focused on her, as it let out a whine in response. “Nicole.” She deadpanned this time, refusing to believe what her brain was connecting.

The beast seemed to know that she understood, and pulled back a bit, blinking gently.

“ _ Nicole?! _ ” She shouted, jumping up from the bed. The werewolf-  _ Nicolewolf?? _ \- didn’t follow her, and instead looked a bit sheepish, rapidly wagging her tail. “You’re telling me- You- I’m supposed to- you’re a  _ werewolf _ ?” She slammed the window and latched it, though the cold air felt quite nice on her burning cheeks.

Nicole ducked her head, still rapidly wagging her tail.

“I can’t believe this! After everything, you never  _ told _ me?” She sat back down on her bed, feeling a bit hurt. Did Nicole not trust her with the info?

Nicole rapidly pawed at her, whining softly. She pointed to her own throat and grimaced.

“Okay, you can’t talk. But you could have before! Don’t think you’re getting out of this conversation! Once you’re back to your old self, this is gonna be a  _ long _ talk!” Waverly warned her. Nicole squinted at her and licked her lips, her tail continuing to whack against the bed sheets.

“Oh. You  _ are _ really cute like this, though.” Waverly conceded and reached up to scratch in her thick neck fur. “Can’t let Wynonna see you like this, though. She’ll be buying you chew toys every Christmas.” She could have sworn she saw Nicole roll her eyes, but she was too busy leaning into the attention. “You’re like a giant teddy bear.”

Nicole seemed to take it as a command, and leaned back in the bed. Waverly got up and turned the lights off, crawling back into bed to snuggle into Nicole’s uninjured side. Her fur was surprisingly soft on her belly, as opposed to the coarse hair along her back. If she hadn’t been so used to this sort of craziness happening, she might well be more surprised. But as it stood, she wasn’t as bothered as she could be, and was more concerned with how much she enjoyed the smell of Nicole like this.

Even after laying in her bed a bit, she still smelled crisp like the winter air, and sharp like the pine boughs. It all rested on top of a layer of heavy musk, unusual but not unpleasant Waverly found. It smelled sort of like a really amped up version of how Nicole normally did.

She pet lower on her belly, combing through the velvety fur. She felt Nicole shift and stretch under her, obviously enjoying the touch. When her hips began to twitch and thrust, Waverly withdrew her hand, confused. Nicole lifted her head, her long tongue lolling out as she gazed down at Waverly.

She got up abruptly, causing Waverly to fall back into the pillows with an ‘oof’. She looked up to see Nicole begin nosing down between her legs. The sensation sent shivers up Waverly’s spine and she quickly drew her legs up.

“Nicole! We can’t- While you’re like-  _ that _ !” She whispered harshly. Nicole pulled the same sheepish look, but just inched forward, gently pressing her nose to her legs and whining. Waverly swallowed. She  _ did _ think that Nicole looked quite… attractive, with this furry look. And the  _ smell _ \- it was almost heady.

Slowly, she spread her legs. Nicole eagerly pressed her nose to her panties, sniffing and beginning to lick the fabric. Even with the layer between them, Nicole’s powerful tongue sent waves of enjoyment through Waverly with every swipe. Her underwear was quickly soaked, and she shifted to pull them off and drop them off the side of the bed.

Before she had even turned back, Nicole was already spreading her lips and driving her tongue deep inside her. Her tongue seemed  _ endless _ , and her nose kneaded against her now-stiff clit.

Waverly quickly reached down, grasping a clump of skin and fur on the top of Nicole’s head and holding as she moaned. She ground down gently against her mouth, but Nicole seemed to know exactly what she needed to do.

She reached up with one paw and grasped Waverly’s hip, the other holding her thigh. She dug her claws in ever-so-slightly, causing pricks of pleasurable pain and heat riveting through her. Waverly dug her own claws into the bed sheets, twisting them as she writhed against her girlfriend. She could hear Nicole growling as she licked, a hungry kind of sound.

“Oh, baby…” Waverly groaned as her back arched. “Oh, fuck me…” She whined.

As if on command, Nicole rose from where she had been tending from her, looming over her and panting.

Waverly let out a pleased sigh and reached down, past the soft belly fur and around the firm sheath between Nicole’s legs. She could see the bright red tip poking out, and slowly tightened her grip, beginning to jerk her off.

Nicole responded immediately, her hips bucking as she fucked into Waverly’s hand. She could see and feel her length emerging from the furry sheath, hot and dripping. And she could feel it, wider at the base, engorging the more she encouraged her. It made her salivate at the thought, her body temperature rising even more. She hadn’t realized she was playing with her own clit as Nicole thrust harder into her hand, panting above her.

“Okay, okay…” Waverly released her, and Nicole’s thrusts slowed, looking down at her with disappointment. Waverly was eyeing up the size of her, making mental calculations. She was pretty sure it would be fine. “I said,  _ fuck _ me.” She teased, pulling down Nicole’s head to kiss her nose. Nicole snorted in response, and lowered her hips.

“No, no. We have to do it doggy style, obviously.” Waverly laughed, and she swore Nicole rolled her eyes again. As she shifted to her knees, Nicole hounded her, pawing and nudging her, whining with impatience.

“Okay, okay-!” Waverly had barely settled before Nicole was already thrusting against her. Her girlfriend grasped the headboard with one hand and Waverly’s waist with the other. She could feel her tip touching her soaked pussy a few times before she struck gold, driving herself into her.

Waverly moaned at first, and then the power of Nicole’s thrusts caught her off guard. Each time their hips met, it drove Waverly deeper into her pillows and pressed her against the headboard. She tried to push back but it was almost futile. She could feel Nicole filling her, deeper than she had ever been filled before. She blindly reached back, digging her nails into her furry thigh as she let out a shout of pleasure.

She could feel Nicole beginning to slow, and could feel her swelling within her hole. She recalled the wide base she had felt within her sheath, and swallowed at the thought.

After a few more thrusts, she heard Nicole let out a long, low growl, and could feel her cumming inside of her. It felt endless- Waverly could feel it dripping down and splattering onto the sheets. Well, she  _ had _ said they needed to be washed, she supposed.

She reached under herself, rubbing her clit with a fury. She could feel the slick, creamy cum of her partner soaking her, and it only served to turn her on more. Every slight movement Nicole made, Waverly could feel the knot inside of her shift and pull. It made her squeal and cry, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation.

She could feel her reaching her peak, and she rocked back and forth, straining against the knot. As she reached her climax, she felt her walls clamp around Nicole, causing her to become vocal above her, huffing and groaning. Waverly moaned into her pillows, her legs trembling as she felt every inch of Nicole’s length inside her.

After a few minutes of recovery, Nicole pulled out of Waverly with a painful  _ pop! _

Waverly flopped down on the bed, exhausted, feeling the cum leak out of her like a torrent.

“Holy shit.” She whispered as Nicole leaned down to lap at her pussy again, cleaning her up the only way she could. “I could get used to that.”


End file.
